Дай Бог каждому джентльмену
by katalina-forget
Summary: Разве не могли родные Эдварда не только обрадоваться его спасению в "Новолунии", но и расстроиться оттого, как эгоистично и опрометчиво он поступил? После Италии Эдварду предстоит иметь дело не только со своей советью, но и с разгневанной Элис.


Я запнулся о мысли Элис, как спотыкаются о камень, спрятанный в густой траве…

Мы уже рассаживались по машинам, и я торопливо скользил по мыслям моих родных, жадно, точно меня не было целую вечность, привыкая заново слышать их голоса.

«Слава Богу, они живы!» - Эсме. Хорошо, что ее бессмертное сердце не способно разорваться от боли – это было бы неизбежно с такими детьми, как мы, и с такой силой любви, что дана ей.

«Девочка едва держится на ногах, вези ее домой, Эдвард» - Карлайл, чуть нахмурившись, смотрит на Беллу. Мне действительно лучше поторопиться.

«Он меня ненавидит! Он меня ненавидит!» - небольшая доза стыда и тревоги не помешают Розали, поэтому переубеждать ее я пока не буду.

- Эй, давайте скорее! – сидящий за рулем Эммет мгновенно облек свои мысли в слова.

От Джаспера исходила волна покоя и умиротворения – кажется, он помогал Эсме справиться с эмоциями.

Или не Эсме?

«She got him up to upon her backe,

And carried him to earthen lake.

She buried him before the prime;

She was dead herself ere euen-song time»* - голос Элис даже в мыслях звучал мелодично и напевно, и я невольно заслушался тем, как она декламировала. Однако это могло означать лишь одно – она не хотела пускать меня в свои мысли.

- Эдвард, мы ждем! – нетерпеливо напомнил Эммет, и я поспешил в машину, невольно кинув взгляд на автомобиль Карлайла, пытаясь различить за тонированным стеклом лицо сестры.

«God send every gentleman

Such haukes, such hounds, and such a leman»…

Затем голос Беллы позвал меня по имени, и весь остальной мир перестал существовать…

* * *

Белла уснула мгновенно – кажется еще прежде, чем ее голова коснулась подушки. В прохладной темноте комнаты раздавался теперь лишь мерный звук ее драгоценного дыхания, и видит Бог, большего я не смел и просить. В этом дыхании была сосредоточена вся моя жизнь или точнее все мое существование.

Я слышал, как Чарли на первом этаже звонил Рене, говорил с ней осторожно, почти смущенно, словно боялся выдать хлещущие эмоции – я мог слышать их: нежность к Белле, ненависть ко мне. Что ж: вполне заслуженно.

Вскоре и он уснул – глубоко, без снов и мыслей, которые можно было бы читать, видимо измученный долгим ожиданием.

Я остался в тишине.

Мои воспоминания сделали круг, скользнули по Вольтерре, коснулись, словно пальцы касаются клавиш, нашей обратной дороги – измученная Белла, телефонные звонки Элис –Карлайлу («Он жив, Карлайл, с ним все хорошо. Мы едем домой. Да, Белла тоже в порядке. С голосом? Нет, нет, я просто немного устала. Мы скоро увидим вас! Все закончилось, Карлайл, я везу их домой…») и Джасперу (я сосредоточился на Белле, стараясь не вслушиваться ни в слова сестры, ни в ее интонации, чтобы предоставить ей хотя бы иллюзию приватности).

И все же… Что такого было в голосе Элис, что встревожило Карлайла даже через океан?

Я попытался вспомнить ее мысли и с удивлением осознал, что ничего не знаю о них – Элис говорила с Беллой, стараясь отвлечь ее от пережитого, твердила что-то о Porsche, а я был столь поглощен тем, что головка Беллы покоилась на моем плече, что, кажется, не пытался прочесть мысли сестры вплоть до момента расставания…

«God send every gentleman

Such haukes, such hounds, and such a leman»…

Я осторожно отодвинулся от Беллы, выждал мгновение, проверяя, не проснулась ли она от моего отсутствия, и отошел к окну. Черт! – лишь когда мне понадобилось позвонить, я вспомнил про участь, постигшую мой последний телефон. Сотовый Беллы лежал на столе, практически разряженный за последние дни, но на один звонок его, пожалуй, хватит. Номер Элис я, разумеется, помнил наизусть, но длинные гудки немного меня смутили, я перепроверил номер, набрал его повторно.

- Алло, - голос Джаспера заставил меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности. На мгновение задумавшись и бросив взгляд на спящую Беллу, я выпрыгнул в окно, чтобы не спугнуть ее сон.

- Где Элис?

Казалось бы – разве может быть вопрос проще, на другой стороне Джаспер помедлил – мгновение, которое человек и не заметил бы, но для меня оно означало, что ответ мне не понравится.

- Охотится.

Это логично, я видел, что ее глаза были темными еще в Италии.

- С Эмметом?

Снова заминка.

- Нет.

- С Карлайлом?

Если не с Эмметом, не с Джаспером и не со мной, оставался только Карлайл - я надеялся, что моей семье хватит ума не отпускать женщин одних в лес, кишащий неуравновешенными оборотнями.

- Нет.

Мы долго будем играть в эту игру? Кажется, Джаспер решил также и выдохнул в трубку, резко и жестко:

- Одна.

- ЧТО??? Почему?!

- Она так захотела.

Взгляд мой заметался между направлением, в котором находился дом, и окном Беллы. Совсем не хотелось оставлять ее одну после всего произошедшего, и особенно учитывая ее склонность к кошмарам, но где-то на задворках разума поведение Элис уже не казалось мне простым желанием уединения. Я попытался заглянуть в сознание Джаспера, хотя и знал, что он терпеть этого не может.

«Думаю, тебе лучше найти ее, Эдвард».

- Давно?

- С четверть часа.

Черт.

Я взлетел по дереву и заглянул в окно – Белла спала мирно, даже одеяло осталось там, где я его положил. Я смотрел на нее заворожено, как на видение – хрупкое и родное. Я бы вечность мог провести так – подле нее – но надо смотреть правде в глаза, она сейчас в безопасности.

Спустя долю секунды я уже бежал через лес по направлению к дому.

* * *

В дом я заходить не стал, просто поймал в нескольких милях до него запах Элис и пустился по следу, на ходу распутывая клубок мыслей и голосов моей родни.

- И почему никто не запер ее в шкаф? Я против того, чтобы мелкая охотилась в одиночку!– у Эммета, как всегда, все просто. Под шкафом он, очевидно, понимает свой боевой захват.

- Мы не можем ограничивать ее волю, Эммет, если она этого не хочет, - Карлайл как всегда воплощение разума и справедливости. – Я уверен, что ей не угрожает опасность от оборотней – договор все еще в силе, к тому же учитывая ту помощь, которую они оказали Белле, мы можем считать их друзьями.

- Друзьями, ха!

- Ты действительно думаешь, что все в порядке? – господи, Эсме, будет ли когда-то спокойна твоя душа?

- Конечно, - а мысленно «Черт побери, Эммет прав, какая к черту свобода воли! Мы чуть их не потеряли!»

- Эдвард рядом, - в голосе Розали все еще ни одной прежней самоуверенной нотки.

И следом почти одновременно.

Карлайл: «Эдвард, она решила пойти одна и, кажется, была расстроена. Даже Джаспер не смог ее переубедить».

Эсме: «Слава Богу, что с Эдвардом все хорошо!»

Джаспер: «Поторопись!»

Эммет: «А Эдвард-то тут при чем?»

… Я отгородился от них и сосредоточился на запахе – это было легко, след совсем свежий. Элис пахла цитрусами и морем. Я быстрее, мне не составит труда догнать ее – след стрелой летел в сторону Канады, судя по отсутствия запаха крови, она не охотилась, а просто бежала.

Расстроенная Элис была таким же невообразимым явлением как унылый Эммет, это противоречила ее природе. Она могла обижаться на меня, когда я отказывался сопровождать ее по магазинам, или на Карлайла, когда он запрещал покупать совсем уж безумную машину, или на Эммета, когда он называл ее «мелкой», но обида эта длились секунд сорок, а потом она обращалась к вопросом шопинга к Розали, с совершенно несчастным видом умоляла Эсме переубедить Карлайла и предсказывала Эммету позорное поражение в драке с гризли. Если Карлайл был сердцем нашей семьи, то Элис, несомненно, была ее улыбкой.

Я даже не удивился, что именно она оказалась в Италии, это было так органично, так похоже на нее – просто схватить Беллу и броситься мне на помощь, это могла быть только она - моя младшая и самая любимая сестра, самая хрупкая и самая сильная.

Ближе, ближе….

«ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ, ЭДВАРД!!!» - голос Элис зазвучал в моей голове.

Черта с два.

Еще минута, и я увидел ее.

Элис стояла на краю обрыва, где-то далеко внизу бились о скалы пенные яростные волны. Лунный свет делал ее и без того бескровное лицо еще бледнее, а тонкие черты почти острыми.

- ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ! – выкрикнула она на сей раз вслух.

- Элис?

- ИДИ К ЧЕРТУ, ЭДВАРД! – голос Элис, должно быть, еще в бытность ее человеком поражал и притягивал, сейчас же, в ее вампирском облике, он был похож на звонкую мелодию. Нет, этот голос определенно был создан для смеха, а совсем не для того, чтобы посылать к черту братьев!

Кажется мои мысли на мгновение вышли из под контроля и вылились в короткий смешок.

Элис развернулась ко мне так резко, с такой немыслимой и для вампира скоростью, что ветер не успел даже взъерошить ее волосы.

- Ты смеешься?! – выдохнула она, и на ее лице вспыхнула такая ненависть, что я невольно усомнился – та ли эта Элис, что еще два дня назад, не раздумывая, бросилась за мной в логово Волтури. Голос ее звенел, словно разбитые одновременно тысячи елочных игрушек, эмоции мелькали в глазах, как проносятся облака по лику луны – ненависть, боль, страх, обида, опять боль.

Ненависть ко мне? Боль из-за меня? Никогда, за все десятилетия, не видел я ее такой… раненой?

Почти инстинктивно я шагнул к ней, порываясь обнять, но прежде, чем я сдвинулся с места, Элис уже была в десяти футах от меня, предупредительно выставив перед собой руку.

- Оставь меня, Эдвард, лучше оставь меня!

- Элис…

- Поверь мне, лучше нам не говорить сейчас, я сделаю тебе больно – я точно знаю.

- Ну, твои знания и видения не всегда точны, - попытался я разрядить обстановку, - мы убедились в этом недавно.

Кажется, это был неверный прием, и мне действительно лучше было молчать. Моя маленькая сестра превратилась в разъяренного монстра, от одного ее взгляда отступил бы даже Эммет, не говоря о гризли. Как в таком хрупком с виду существе могло быть сосредоточено столько силы?

- Не смей говорить со мной об этом, Эдвард Каллен! Не смей обвинять кого бы то ни было в том, что произошло в Италии! Ни меня, ни Розали – это лишь твоя вина!

Я был с ней совершенно согласен, но не успел произнести и слова.

- Как ты мог с нами так поступить, Эдвард?! Если бы я не знала силу твоей любви к Белле, я бы убила тебя сама, раз этого не сделали Волтури! Но даже твоя любовь не оправдывает тебя!

- Мне казалось…

- Молчи! Я прошу тебя – молчи! Господи, Эдвард, даже если тебе казалось, что больше незачем жить, скажи, неужели за эти годы, за эти десятилетия мы не заслужили права хотя бы проститься с тобой?! Ты эгоистично бросился прерывать свои мучения, но скажи – хоть на мгновение, хоть на секунду задумался ты над тем, ЧТО сделает твоя смерть с нами? Что она сделает со мной?!

Она умолкла, в отчаянии прижимая ладонь к губам.

- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты понял, Эдвард?! Я могу сброситься с этой скалы, хоть и не погибну. Но может быть в ту минуту, когда мое изломанное тело будет лежать там, внизу, на камнях, ты почувствуешь хотя бы сотую доли того отчаяния, что жило во мне все эти дни! Ты знаешь, каково мне было снова и снова видеть твою смерть, чувствовать ее рядом, в кончиках пальцев, носить ее с собой повсюду?

Элис не могла плакать, но тем страшнее казались разрывающие ее рыдания:

- Смотри, Эдвард! Смотри же!

Ее несбывшиеся видения заполыхали в моей голове, переплетаясь, словно клубок ядовитых змей.

Я видел свою смерть, и это, пожалуй, было самым легким из предстоящих мне испытаний.

Я видел Элис, набирающую дрожащими пальцами телефон Карлайла, слышал ее прерывистый голос – не звенящее сопрано, как обычно, а глухой, надломленный шепот – «Я не успела, Карлайл, прости меня, я не успела».

Я видел Эсме, слышал, как она кричала, словно раненная в самое сердце – моя мать, женщина, любящая меня с той немыслимой силой, что дается немногим. Я видел, как пошатнулся Карлайл, как спрятал в ладонях измученное лицо, на котором лежала печать непереносимой боли – самой сильной за все столетия его существования.

Я видел, как выла от горя и стыда Розали – в ее прекрасном лице не было и следа жизни.

- Зачем ты так со мной, Эдвард? – простонала Элис почти жалобно. Вместо разъяренного вампира передо мной стояла бледная обессиленная девочка, едва держащаяся на ногах. - Видеть твою смерть… Видеть их муку! Эдвард, ты не думал, как я буду жить, зная, что мой дар, мое проклятие стало твоей могилой?! Зная, что из-за моей самоуверенной ошибки ты…

Она судорожно вздохнула, и я оказался рядом с ней в тот самый миг, когда иссякли ее силы, прижал к груди так крепко, что будь она человеком, ее ребрам угрожала бы серьезная опасность.

- Элис! Элис! – повторял я торопливо, стиснув веки, чтобы изгнать из памяти то, что она мне показала. – Даже если бы все так и случилось – в этом не было бы твоей вины!

- Тебя бы не было там, если бы не мое видение!

- Меня бы не было там, если бы не мое решение! Только я в ответе за все произошедшее и мне придется встретить последствия своих поступков!

- Эдвард, пообещай мне никогда….

- Элис…

Она подняла на меня глаза:

- Пообещай ничего не делать так опрометчиво…пообещай, что придешь ко мне!

Я не мог ей в этом отказать, поэтому выдохнул в ее непослушные волосы:

- Обещаю…

- И, Эдвард, скажи Розали, что прощаешь ее, проявление совестливости Роуз – это нечто невыносимое для окружающих!

Я вздохнул:

- Мне придется у многих вымаливать прощение. У Беллы, у Эсме, у тебя…

- Ну, с первыми двумя можешь не беспокоиться – они уже тебя простили, - существо, едва достающее макушкой до моего подбородка, ехидно захихикало и снова стало похоже на мою сестру. Я непроизвольно улыбнулся – это было словно возвращение домой.

- А третья?

Она отстранилась, чтобы я мог ее видеть. Глаза Элис на секунду затуманились, как бывало, когда она всматривалась в видение, затем лицо ее довольно засветилось:

- О, Эдвард, да! Это тот самый цвет! И не смей называть его «канареечным»! Скорость этой машины спасла тебе жизнь!

- Ты и Белла спасли мне жизнь, - засмеялся я. (Это снова была моя Элис. Элис, требующая желтый «Porsche», - на этом держится мир). - Дай Бог каждому джентльмену…

- Такую машину, – Элис была непреклонна.

От моря поднимался густой туман, посеребренный лунным светом, как сахарной пудрой. Он стирал границы воды, земли, неба, прошлого, будущего…

- Белла проснется через 3 часа - пойдем поохотимся, Эдвард.

- Только если ты уже оставила мысль убить меня…

- По этому пункту мои видения все еще туманны…

Я улыбнулся: моя, семья, мою любимая – все были живы. Может быть, Белла права, может быть мы и не прокляты, иначе почему мне так сказочно везет?..

* _Народная английская баллада, к сожалению нормального перевода ее нет. Но смысл в том, что 3 ворона рассуждают, чем бы им пообедать. На примете у них мертвый рыцарь, однако возле него сидят его верные псы и сторожат его, над ним летают верные соколы и не подпускают к нему. К рыцарю подходит его возлюбленная, целует его раны, хоронит его и умирает на его могиле. Баллада заканчивается словами «Дай Бог каждому джентльмену таких соколов, таких псов и такую возлюбленную»._


End file.
